dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris close.PNG |gender = Male |title = Slave (formerly) |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |family = Unnamed mother (deceased) Varania (sister) |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery }} Once a slave to a Tevinter magister named Danarius, Fenris is an elven warrior who traveled alongside the Champion of Kirkwall for a time. Molded by his time as a slave, he is extremely distrustful of mages, and is more than happy to help fellow slaves. Background Once a slave of Danarius, a Tevinter magister, Fenris is covered in a series of lyrium-infused markings, which grant him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects, which is somehow connected to the Fade. Fenris often uses this ability as a weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them instantly. However, these markings are also extremely sensitive, and touching them often results in physical discomfort. Because of this, he has an aversion towards being touched.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. However, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. He fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, hunted by the soldiers of his former master. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. But due to his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters, he is extremely distrustful of mages, even friendly one. He feels that they would do anything for power, and will inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic has to offer. Involvement Romance Fenris can be romanced by either a male or female Hawke and by all classes. Because of his strong aversion to mages and blood magic, a Hawke looking to fulfill a friendly romance with Fenris must either follow his views on magic, or leave him behind on missions where the player will be siding with or aiding mages. If the player would like to pursue the rival romance, it doesn't matter if Hawke clashes with Fenris. . This problem did not appear on PC as of patch 1.03. * If A Bitter Pill is completed before Fenris' Act 2 Questioning Beliefs quest, it will not be possible to continue the romance because the flirt option will not appear. Patch 1.04 Act 3 If you turn Fenris in during the quest Alone, you lose him permanently, thus obviously ending the romance. If Hawke defends Fenris, he laments that he is now definitely alone. Hawke can tell him that he has him/her. After this, and once friendship or rivalry has been maxed out, the second Questioning Beliefs quest will appear for Fenris, requiring Hawke to visit him at his mansion. In a Rivalry romance, Fenris will be pacing in front of his fireplace restlessly when Hawke enters the room. After angry words about his revenge "tasting like bitter ashes," he will ask Hawke what he should do next, and after that ask for Hawke's forgiveness for ending the relationship in Act 2. Hawke has the option to forgive him, thus continuing the romance. In a Friendship romance, Aveline and Varric will be there if you haven't spoken to Isabela yet, if not she will be there, trying to convince Fenris to find a better place to live. However, unlike Merrill and Anders, Fenris does not have the option of moving into the Hawke manor. Hawke can console Fenris at this point, and the option to state that he/she does not care what Fenris does as long as he is by his/her side will be available. Like in the Rivalry romance, he will apologize for walking out on the relationship in Act 2, and the option to forgive him is available. If you successfully pursued a romance with another character after Fenris broke it off in Act 2, telling them that Fenris left you, this scene will still occur, but without any flirt option that would allow Fenris to apologize. He does, however, continue to wear the red armband and Amell crest for the duration of the game. Talk to Fenris before the final battle to receive the achievement for romancing him. After the final battle, it is implied that Hawke and Fenris are to leave the city and go into hiding together. Multiple romances If you want to complete the romance with Fenris in Act 3, you can: * Flirt with any other companion in any Act. * Sleep with Anders or Merrill before sleeping with Fenris. However, after a night with any of them, you must choose the "broken heart" dialogue wheel option so as not to allow them to move in. (Confirmed for PC 1.03) * Sleep with Isabela, then with Anders or Merrill (but not both), and finally with Fenris (strictly in this order). (Confirmed for PC 1.04) * Sleep with Zevran (who is technically not a companion). However, you must not: * Sleep with Isabela, Anders, or Merrill after sleeping with Fenris. This will automatically end the romance with Fenris even if you break up with the other companion. For the relationship with Fenris to proceed normally, you also want to Speak to Fenris before A Bitter Pill. So it is best to avoid leaving Kirkwall while romancing other characters for A Bitter Pill not to trigger. During the quest Blackpowder Courtesy, you technically leave Kirkwall for the Wounded Coast, but this does not trigger A Bitter Pill. Once you have finished romancing other characters, return to the Fenris's Mansion and Speak to Fenris. DLCs In Legacy, Hawke may mention (the only time it is ever talked of outside of Fenris's Questioning Beliefs quests) the night they shared together depending on the current Act and relationship status, but it does not change things between the two. Fenris also shows some eagerness for getting rid of Hawke's pursuers at the beginning of the DLC. He can also thank Hawke for letting him come along to help in an awkward tone-something most of the party notices. In Mark of the Assassin, Fenris can grow irritated if Hawke flirts with Tallis, and worries over Hawke's safety when they are captured with Tallis. Aveline will also express irritation over Fenris's fatalism if lost in the dungeon with him, asking rhetorically how Hawke puts up with him. }} Fate Friendship and rivalry Friendship with Fenris can generally be earned by siding against any mages, not being sympathetic towards his problems but understanding them, being ruthless to slavers and being kind to the innocents--particularly elves and slaves--in the game. Rivalry with Fenris can generally be earned by siding with any mages in the game. Quests Act 1 Act 2 (gift) Act 3 (gift) Mark of the Assassin Gifts * The Book of Shartan can be found any time in the Alienage at night in a sack during Act 2. * The Blade of Mercy can be found during the quest Best Served Cold. It must be given to Fenris before the quest The Last Straw. Gear Upgrades to Grafted Spirit Hide (Fenris's armor) can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol (Robes by Jean Luc, Hightown) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Lyrium Scales (Shady Merchandise, Docks) Extra rune slot * Act 2: Reinforced Straps (Personal quest A Bitter Pill) Increases attack * Act 3: Enchanted Resin (Secondary quest Mine Massacre) Extra rune slot If Hawke romances Fenris in Act 2, he'll wear a red scarf around his right wrist (which is Hawke's favor to himGaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network.) and an Amell Family Crest placard on the left side of his belt. appearance.]] Fenris specific gear , requires Warrior Item Pack DLC. , requires Warrior Item Pack II DLC. , requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Talent trees (specialization) Quotes * (Upon first meeting him) "I am not a slave!" * (During A Bitter Pill) "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" * (To Anders during a party banter) "Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs." * (To Isabela during party banter) "Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again?" * (To Merrill during a party banter, if he is in a romance with Hawke) "There are no puppy eyes." * (In the Viscount's Keep) "Ah, here we are at the center of power. Smell the oppression, everyone!" * (To Merrill's defense of demons) "'Ignore the tiger. Not its fault that it's going to eat you.' Sound advice." * (To Hawke when they side with the Circle on the final battle) "Here I am, about to defend these mages in hopeless battle. You lead me to strange places, Hawke." * "Now the battle awaits us. Na via lerno victoria. 'Only the living know victory.' Fight well." * "I do love the way the merchants glare at me, as if I'm going to steal something." * (During Mark of the Assassin when Hawke 'looks for clues' in Wyvern feces) "Ah, Hawke stepped in the poopy." Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * Fenris is an elvish name given to him by Danarius, meaning "Little Wolf." * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He has one of the few sound-sets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. * Fenris has a particular dislike for fish. * Fenris states that he likes apples in a conversation with Sebastian Vael during Hawke and Tallis' mission to retrieve the Heart of the Many. * Fenris apparently plays cards, as during party banter in Act 3, as Varric comments that Fenris owes him some gold, and claims he'll ask Hawke for the money when Fenris says he'll pay him. Alternatively, if Isabela is still in the party, Varric will express amusement that Fenris believes he can win enough coin from Isabela to repay him. * In Act 3 and Legacy, if neither Isabela nor Fenris have been romanced, then party banter between Fenris and Isabela will suggest that they are in an intimate relationship, although it is apparently purely physical. * Fenris, as a former slave, never learned how to read. Dialogue with Hawke can open up the option to teach him how, which can lead to a comment by Hawke when selecting the bookcase at the Hawke estate in Hightown. Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art. Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris cutting down a raider. Fe1.png|Fenris' character screen. Fen07.png|Fenris' stats. DA2 Grafted Spirit Hide - Fenris companion armor.jpg|Fenris' appearance before and after being romanced. 2011-10-02 00011.jpg|Fenris unleashing a Spirit Pulse. Codex entries References External links * Short story on Fenris in Dragon Age II by David Gaider Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Slaves Category:Warriors